


Finna Nut 5: Goodbye Despair

by Yosu (orphan_account)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, M/M, bad, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: lol
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Finna Nut 5: Goodbye Despair

so.me times i see takano masamune and im like. He's a big chungus, he's a big chunky boi. Such a big bun, yes. We are so overjoyed. To have a big chunky boi. A big and wonderful chungus such as he-- oh such as he. He's a big chungus, he's a big chunky boi-- such a big bun, yes. We are so overjoyed: to have a big chunky boi. A big and wonderful chungus such as he-- oh such as he.

  
i see ritsu onodera and im like Huh! Buns come in all shapes and sizes, his one has so many surprises. I've never seen a giant quite like him -- there's no one like him, nobody like chungus! Huh! Get the game for PS4, for a limited time. Huh! Don't miss what it has in store -- you're running out of time, play the game of the year. The game with that colossal boi! He's a big chungus. He's a big chunky boi, such a big bun, yes

We are so overjoyed to have a big chunky boi. A big and wonderful chungus such as he, oh such as he. Huh!

Huh! Buns come in all shapes and sizes, this one has so many surprises. I've never seen a giant quite like him There's no one like him-- nobody like chungus!

Huh!


End file.
